


Algo distinto a la suerte

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Prompt's, SteveTony Week 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Steve y Tony tienen algo distinto pasando entre ellos, algo que no puede compararse a su vida antes de encontrarse o a cualquier otra amistad que hayan experimentado hasta ahora.Steve y Tony son amigos, sí, pero a cada día que pasa se siente como algo más.Una serie de momentos repasando sus vidas desde el primer día hasta llegar a la única conclusión obvia: "Te he extrañado".





	1. Familia/Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Creado para el evento Stevetony Week 2016 en el grupo Stony en Facebook en celebración de sus +1,000 Miembros.
> 
> ¡Hey! Sí, esta cosa tiene un año desde que lo escribí y es... bueno, distinto en el hecho en que lo escribí intentando que fueran menos de 1,000 palabras por capítulo (sorpresa, no lo logré) y tampoco le hice grandes cambios a la hora de re-escribirlo, sólo algo por aquí y por allá. Así que no estoy tan segura del resultado pese a que me gustó, de ahí la poca modificación.
> 
> Aún así, espero que lo disfruten pese a mis dudas. ♥

Tony tiene amigos, ¿está bien? No importa lo que la mayoría de las personas piensen (y Tony sabe muy bien lo que piensan), Tony tiene  _verdaderos amigos_. Es simplemente que sus interacciones con ellos nunca logran llegar a la primera plana del periódico de la universidad como cualquier otra fiesta o premio que haya ganado. Eso está bien, porque cuando se trata de sus amigos, Tony no necesita que nadie se entrometa.

Pepper es la primera de ellos.

Sí, está bien, se acostaron durante dos años y por una época fueron la Pareja de Oro de la escuela, una a la cual todos los demás veían con admiración y murmuraban como iban a dominar el mundo en un futuro. Es sólo cuando Tony comenzó a verse con otras personas y Pepper terminó cediendo a dar una entrevista al periódico que la gente se enteró que habían roto tres meses antes de que se escucharan los primeros rumores (Tony aún no está seguro de cuantos realmente habían terminado por creerles, pero siempre confió en que el respeto que inspiraba Pepper fuera suficiente para callar a cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuar algo contra ella. No es como si su propia reputación pudiera sufrir mayor daño). Y es que Tony nunca se molestó en correrla oficialmente de su apartamento.

Aún ahora, Pepper tiene un armario propio ahí, así que se podría decir que fue una verdadera relación lo bastante fuerte para continuar como amigos incluso después de terminar. Quedaron bien y ahora son verdaderos amigos, en serio, lo mejor que ha tenido en años. Pepper cuida de sus espaldas y le recoge de los bares cuando él ha perdido la conciencia. Lo cierto es que Tony podría confiarle toda su herencia y en lugar de aprovecharse de ella, Pepper sólo la haría más grande.

(Nota para sí mismo: hacer a Pepper la presidenta de Corporaciones Stark.)

Después está  _Máquina de Guerra_ Rhodes.

O Rodhey, como Tony lleva llamándole durante años.

Actualmente se encontraba alistado en el ejército, así que Tony sólo lo veía un par de veces al año, pero amigos eran amigos, aun cuando decidían que Afganistán era un destino mucho más interesante y altruista que acompañar a tu mejor amigo a la universidad.

Rodhey y él se conocían desde que iban a la secundaria. Su padre había sido un importante asociado del padre de Tony (antes de que éste falleciera cinco años atrás), pero en lugar de comportarse como el típico lamebotas que intentaba congraciarse con el futuro heredero de la compañía en nombre de su familia, Rodhey siempre estuvo ahí para llamarle la atención cuando se excedía con algún compañero (Tony sabía que a veces podía ser un... cabrón, es sólo que aun no terminaba de desarrollar el programa adecuado para detener esos impulsos). Rodhey definitivamente era un verdadero amigo y compañero, aunque casi nadie lo conociera.

Eso estaba bien, de igual forma no le gustaría tener que compartirlo en sus escasos días de descanso.

Tony también tenía a Bruce y— está bien, Bruce casi no salía de los laboratorios de la Facultad de Ciencias Stark y sus pláticas más tranquilas hasta ahora (todas aquellas que no involucraran discusiones sobre sus respectivos proyectos) consistían básicamente en una pequeña serie de gruñidos señalando el componente que necesitaban y estaba más cerca del otro, o acuerdos sobre qué comida a domicilio ordenar aquella tarde (cuando uno de ellos tenía un antojo en particular y recodaba que debían comer), pero en definitiva era una de las relaciones más pacíficas y sinceras que Tony había creado esos últimos años, con todo y la ocasional explosión (las cuales sucedían más seguido de lo que cualquier otra persona consideraría seguro).

Si uno quisiera extender más el concepto, Tony diría que también Natasha es su amiga.

Más o menos.

Hasta ahora no habían intercambiado apropiadamente más que algunas frases sin la interferencia de alguien más, pero ella siempre andaba con Pepper y Pepper siempre estaba ahí para él, así que por aproximación— sí, Nat también era su amiga.

Tony podía no tener muchos amigos, pero los que tenía y consideraba como tal eran sinceros, lo conocían y aún así se habían quedado. En serio, no podría haber pedido nada más de ellos. Tenía una historia con cada uno de ellos, momentos únicos, se burlaban los unos de los otros, acudían a sus llamados de ayuda sin mantener una verdadera cuenta y... viéndolo así, tal vez Tony podía contar a una quinta persona en ese grupo.

Pero Tony prefería no hacerlo, porque desde el primer momento en que había escuchado su voz, posado sus ojos en él— Steve había sido algo completamente distinto para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es así como empieza...
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Destino/Mitología

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer encuentro o, donde Tony Stark niega ser un romántico sin remedio.

Está bien, fue una tontería, pero una que todavía le hacía sonreír cada vez que la recordaba, así que Tony no podía dejar de contarla una y otra vez cada vez que se reunían con otras personas.

Tony había estado buscando a Natasha en la Facultad de Derecho porque el otro día Pepper le había invitado (Tony le había robado) unas galletas de chocolate y nuez que en esos momentos Tony  _absolutamente_  necesitaba para poder seguir funcionando. En serio, estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental y todo su proyecto fracasaría porque no podía dejar de pensar en las benditas galletas y el antojo no le dejaba concentrarse lo suficiente al punto de que Bruce ya le había pedido amablemente dos veces que saliera a darse un respiro.

Lo cual era su manera de decirle que debía salir del laboratorio antes de que algo o alguien terminara seriamente herido (Bruce nunca había dado muestras de una actitud violenta, pero Tony era curioso, el hombre siempre estaba ahí, y pese a ser una institución financiada en parte por donaciones de su compañía, su seguridad era mediocre a lo mucho, por supuesto que Tony había terminado con el expediente del único Bruce Banner).

Así que Tony se encontraba esa tarde en una rara excursión por el campus preguntando por la pelirroja a cualquier persona ligeramente (y no tan) familiar. La chica era una celebridad ahí, con eso de que podía patearle el trasero a todo el club de lucha, sus calificaciones eran las mejores de la Facultad y además de todo era conocida como una de las reinas de hielo por su belleza y obvio desinterés en cualquier clase de relación sentimental, hombre o mujer. Sólo que al parecer eso no era suficiente para encontrarla, porque además de todo lo anterior, la mujer era una ninja en el arte de escabullirse por todo el edificio sin llamar la atención, si es que acaso era posible.

Bueno, ella lo hacía posible.

Tony no sabía donde había comprado las galletas, necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba comprar la franquicia y hacer a todos sus empleados sus sirvientes personales para que pudieran ofrecerle una galleta 24/7 nada más la necesitara y—

— ¡Mierda!

— Lenguaje-

Tony jura que casi se rompió el cuello al girar la cabeza en dirección a esa pequeña amonestación, encontrándose con el hombre más hermoso que había visto en la tierra, y tal vez esas galletas le tenían peor de lo que pensaba, porque no se explicaba cómo rayos había logrado pasar por alto tal visión.

— ¿Disculpa?

El hombre, rubio, con camisa de manga corta que dejaba a la vista brazos musculosos y se aferraba de manera perfecta a un torso igual de maravilloso, definiendo los pectorales y esos hombros anchos de manera ideal, ese hombre que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas esparcidas a lo largo de todo el pasillo para quien llegara primero mientras esperaba su próxima clase o necesitaba un respiro, al parecer demasiado perdido en unos papeles para alzar la vista, se detuvo unos momentos como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Tony podía verlo por la manera en que el rubor comenzó a subirle por todo el cuello hasta las mejillas (y esos pómulos que Tony deseaba  _lamer_ ) y— oh, cielo santo. Podía hacerse más bello.

Tony casi había olvidado su antojo por los dulces cuando-

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Justo a un lado de una de las más grandes maravillas del mundo que había visto se encontraba la otra maravilla que Tony llevaba cuarenta minutos buscando.

— ¿De dónde sacaste estas? —antes de que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Tony ya se había lanzado a un lado de él y había tomado entre sus manos la bolsa con las galletas para sentarse en su lugar, sosteniéndolas como si no pudiera creer su suerte.

— Este- ehm, ¿lo siento? Ah, es- son de mi cafetería favorita. Justo detrás de la Facultad de Economía. No es tanto cafetería como teatro  _amateur_ , y está anunciado como tal, así que muchos no la conocen, ¿pero mi abuela solía trabajar ahí? Antes de retirarse, quiero decir. La receta es suya y se la dejó a ellos. Voy para- para recordarla.

La mente de Tony era un desastre. De repente había caído en cuenta de que se encontraba justo al lado del Señor Deberían-Nombrarme-Patrimonio-De-La-Humanidad, tan cerca, en realidad, que podía sentir los músculos del otro moviéndose nerviosamente por debajo de la tela y sentir el calor que traspasaba las capas de la ropa de ambos (Tony nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo en ellas como en esos momentos,  _en serio_ ). El significado de lo que el otro había dicho tardó un poco más en en llegar a él y al inicio no supo como responder, pero sí supo lo que necesitaba hacer. Pepper había invertido grandes horas en enseñarle los modales básicos a la hora de encontrarse por primera vez con alguien.

— Soy Tony, Tony Stark. —Se presentó, extendiendo una mano, pegada incómodamente a su cuerpo porque  _estaban demasiado cerca_ , pero aún así no deseaba separarse más de lo necesario. — Y yo definitivamente necesito que me enseñes esa cafetería tuya.

Steve pareció quedarse sin palabras un momento, pero antes de que Tony tuviera tiempo de ponerse nervioso, le sonrió.

Oh, Tony estaba perdido.

Ese fue el primer encuentro, pura casualidad. Nada más que una serie de pequeños eventos sin relación que terminaron en la más grandiosa de las oportunidades. El hecho de que Steve (y el  _como un nombre así podía pertenecerle a un hombre así y aún así sonar tan perfecto cuando esos labios lo pronunciaban_ iba a ser el tema de la próxima tesis de Tony) estuviera lo suficientemente distraído para soltar la lengua cuando "en realidad su padre había sido militar, así que había escuchado cosas mucho peores de niño, pero su abuela siempre le andaba regañando de la misma manera, así que fue sólo un reflejo, supongo", cuando ni siquiera era la facultad de Steve porque él estudiaba Humanidades pero se encontraba esperando a un amigo porque necesitaba entregarle unas cosas ("en realidad no le dije que venía, así que supongo que está bien") y que Steve tuviera todas las respuestas que Tony andaba buscando—

Fue sólo suerte, en serio.

O algunos, más cursis (Tony nunca admitiría ser uno de ellos), lo llamarían  _destino_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Saben lo que me encanta? Escribir desde el POV de Tony.
> 
> Me encantó la primera vez que compartí este trabajo en el grupo de Facebook— y me volvió a gustar al leerlo. No sé ni siquiera que tan In Character resulte, pero no puedo evitarlo.


	3. Coincidencia/Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers tiene su propia visión de las cosas.
> 
> Él no está mucho mejor que Tony.

A veces Steve podía verse a sí mismo como  _Antes de Tony_  y  _Después de Tony_. No porque él hubiera cambiado en gran medida o porque su vida fuera especialmente distinta, es sólo que... lo era.

O así le parecía a él.

Ahora que gran parte de su día le pertenecía a Tony (lo supiera o no), Steve miraba hacia atrás y había algo muy  _simple_ en todo ello. Por supuesto que no había sido sencillo crecer con una madre enferma, un padre ausente la mayor parte del tiempo por ser militar (luego retirado para pasar los últimos años de su esposa), y con una abuela que le amaba al punto que se había terminado ocupando casi de todo en la casa. Sufrió de acoso durante la escuela por ser tan pequeño y flacucho hasta que cumplió los quince años y dio el estirón (algo más tarde que el resto y que su madre no estuvo ahí para ver), desde el cual decidió comenzar a dedicarle horas diarias al ejercicio para acostumbrarse a ese nuevo cuerpo suyo. Ahora las chicas le prestaban  _demasiada_  atención.

Casi todo eso lo superó con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Bucky, un chico que vivía en la casa casi en ruinas de la esquina, cuatro años mayor que él y con una vida por detrás mucho más difícil, pero que sólo le había servido para ser todavía más valiente y amable que la mayoría de la personas. Estuvo ahí para defender a Steve de sus acosadores cuando él aún no podía, para ofrecerle un hombro sobre el cual llorar cuando su madre falleció, para ayudar a Steve cuando su abuela comenzó a tener más y más dificultades en el día a día, y cuando el padre de Steve falleció salvándole la vida a docenas de personas en el asalto a un banco que se agravó hasta convertirse en una toma de rehenes. Bucky regresó de su entrenamiento militar para llorar con él la muerte de uno de sus más grandes héroes.

Ahora Bucky se ganaba la vida combatiendo en otros países y finalmente su abuela descansaba en paz. Steve no se había quedado solo, tenía a las amigas de su abuela en la cafetería, Peggy era su mejor compañía (que estudiaba administración en la misma universidad que él y era su compañera de  _sparring_  en el gimnasio), Barton que estudiaba Artes en su misma facultad, Sam que se había interesado más en la política y justicia que él, e incluso mantenía contacto con antiguos colegas de su padre. La vida de Steve no era solitaria en lo absoluto, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que punto se había vuelto  _aburrida_  hasta que conoció a Tony.

Y es que con Tony ahora todo se sentía distinto.

No hacían gran cosa al inicio. Tony era el típico universitario fiestero que parecía conocer a todos y todos conocían. Steve ciertamente había escuchado de él, pero el Tony que se había presentado frente a él esa primera vez era una persona mucho más cálida, amable, curiosa, interesante, sagaz... en términos simples, era una persona mucho mejor de lo que contaban los rumores, los cuales solían retratarlo como el típico chico creído y guapo "rico millonario con el que sólo valía la pena pasar una noche de fiesta y tal vez una mañana bastante satisfactoria, pero no para mucho más". Steve tal vez podía ver algo de eso, en la manera en que no podía dejar de coquetear con cada mujer y hombre atractivo que se cruzara en su camino o cuando creía que unos  _ojitos lindos_  podían conseguirle las cosas más rápido que las palabras en ocasiones, pero no entendía como la gente no— como es que creían que eso era  _todo_.

La persona que Steve se encontró era alguien que se había vuelto loco por unas galletas hechas a base de la receta de su abuela (las miraba con tal adoración en los ojos que a Steve le recordó a un niño pequeño frente a su juguete favorito). Era alguien natural, atrevido, quien no tenía vergüenza en alabar lo que le gustaba, que se había mostrado abiertamente interesado no sólo en el pequeño teatro  _amateur_  del café, sino también en la gente que trabajaba ahí y los estudiantes que solían presentarse cada tarde. Al principio fueron un par de veces juntos, pero Steve descubrió no mucho después que Tony estaba volviendo por su cuenta entre visitas no sólo por las galles, sino abiertamente a ver las obras, las cuales, cuando Steve le comentó lo que había oído, comenzó a discutir con él sin reparos.

Tal vez así empezaron verdaderamente sus días juntos.

De las obras de teatro pasaron a la música, a las películas que solían ver (que para Steve no eran muchas porque prefería los libros, de los cuales Tony le pidió su opinión para compararlos juntos) y distintos programas de radio (tema sugerido por Steve, el cual Tony admitió casi no saber nada pero del cual no se contenía en hacerle preguntas). Tony siempre quería saber, siempre estaba buscando informarse más de todo aún cuando tenía ya un amplio conocimiento de una gran variedad de temas. Nunca se detenía, aunque su atención parecía estar principalmente enfocada en la investigación del desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías en distintos ámbitos para su incorporación en la sociedad (admitió haber seguido el camino de las armas primero, como su padre, pero ahora su tesis consideraba la creación de nuevas fuentes de energía auto-sustentable). A veces Steve podía no verlo en semanas enteras porque Tony estaba encerrado en el laboratorio totalmente ajeno al exterior por encontrarse trabajando en sus proyectos.

La parte de Tony de la que todos hablaban podía verla, pero desaparecía rápidamente fuera de la presencia de otra gente. Steve entendía que debería sentirse honrado por ello— después de todo, Steve no había tardado en notar que Tony no se sentía así de relajado con muchas personas, pero una parte de sí deseaba saborear lo que otros ya habían tenido.

Porque la manera en que Tony sonreía, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar del último avance que había logrado, el calor que se expandía por su pecho cuando Tony se pegaba con todo su cuerpo al costado de Steve o invadía tan naturalmente su espacio como si perteneciera ahí— Steve deseaba eso. Deseaba poder mantener a Tony a su lado y poder acercarlo todavía más. Quería poder pasar sus manos por ese cabello cada día más largo, quería acariciar la barba que le quedaba a Tony después de una larga semana en el edificio de Ciencias e Investigación. Quería poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos hasta el último momento antes de separarse para su próxima clase.

Quería poder besar a Tony.

— Estás enamorado perdido, mi amigo. — Fue lo único que le respondió Sam cuando al fin se atrevió a confesárselo a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es curioso, que yo sea #TeamCap, pero me sienta menos cómoda escribiendo desde su punto de vista— ajajaja.
> 
> ¿Es porque Tony sigue siendo mi personaje preferido?


	4. Problemas/Miedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony siempre ha tenido miedo, y aunque no es algo que pueda confesar a mucha gente— tampoco es algo que pueda ocultarse a sí mismo.

El padre de Tony murió durante un atentado terrorista mientras presentaba una nueva arma en algún país extranjero.

Tony no sabía donde.

En realidad, nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Lo único que Tony recibió fue la carta de notificación, leída por el abogado de la familia, y una medalla de honor que él no entendía. ¿Honor por qué? ¿De qué? "Servicios al país" o algo parecido. Tony ni siquiera recordaba donde la había dejado.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

— ¿De qué hablas, Pepper?

— Industrias Stark. Ahora eres el nuevo presidente, Tony.

 _Presidente_ , oh.

Tony casi podía volverse a sí mismo corriendo detrás de su padre una tarde en que lo había seguido hasta el trabajo, todos saludando y sonriendo al pequeño heredero. No que Tony les prestara mucha atención, porque en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado tratando de alcanzar la enorme espalda de su padre que seguía caminando, tan grande y seguro, delante de él.

No se dio cuenta de como su respiración se había acelerado, ni que los golpes que escuchaba no eran parte de los recuerdos de esa tarde, sino su corazón tratando de escaparse de su pecho, o que el grito que le llamaba no pertenecía a la tía Hill, sino a Pepper, que trataba de hacerlo reaccionar desde algún lugar muy lejano. Pero Tony sentía que si abría los ojos o intentaba levantarse, iba a vomitar.

— ¡Tony! —escuchó el grito desesperado de Pepper antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Nadie lo sabe más que Pepper, porque es Pepper y ella lo sabe todo. Aún así, porque es Pepper y también es amiga de Tony, le ha mantenido el secreto.

Tony odia la oscuridad.

Y el silencio.

Parte de la razón por la que duerme constantemente en el laboratorio es porque siempre hay alguna clase de luz encendida ahí, ya sea a lo largo de toda la sala, o la de alguna máquina y computadora. Ya sea Bruce en la pequeña cocina que tienen dándose un descanso con grandes dosis de nueces y barras de granola, o un monitor haciendo alguna especie de cálculo. Siempre hay el ruido de un ventilador trabajando, o el pitido de una luz que está vigilando el funcionamiento de otra luz. Es un lugar que nunca se detiene, no realmente.

Hay muchas razones por las que Tony ama la investigación y ese laboratorio, así como muchas otras por las que lo odia, pero al final del día la necesidad siempre se sobrepone a cualquier otro sentimiento y Tony termina trabajando ahí hasta que el sol comienza a asomarse por las rendijas de las cortinas y sus ojos ya no pueden soportarlo más.

Últimamente había otra razón por la que a Tony no le molestaba despertarse en el laboratorio: Steve.

Desde que se hicieron amigos, más seguido de lo que no, lo primero que escucha al despertarse es la voz de Steve diciendo su nombre, sacudiendo su hombro mientras coloca una taza de café frente a él. Obviamente éstas son las mejores mañanas, comparadas a cuando es Bruce haciendo explotar algo al otro lado de la mesa. Cualquiera preferiría tener a su modelo personal atento a su horario y necesidades de cafeína a primera hora de la mañana— y si a veces por ello tiene que quedarse quieto por unos segundos más, sólo para controlar los impulsos que le dicen que se estire un poco más y finalmente bese a Steve, bueno— excepto por Pepper (que sólo estuvo presente en una de esas ocasiones y  _sólo puede sospecharlo_ ),  _nadie lo sabe_.

Esta mañana, en especial, es más duro que de costumbre, porque Steve ha pasado dos semanas en un viaje estudiantil con su grupo allá en Gales, y han sido  _dos semanas, maldita sea_. Gales se había robado el Ídolo Nacional de América y todo el mundo parecía estar bien con ello, incluso cuando Tony había pensado en más de una ocasión tomar el jet privado de Industrias Star para volar hasta allá y tomar de vuelta lo que era suyo— de América. Lo único que le había detenido eran las constantes quejas de Pepper sobre los mismos gañidos de Tony.

_— ¡Gañidos! —había bufado en ofensa._

_— Sí, Stark. Gañidos, porque eres un animal y estoy harta. En serio, toma tu maldito celular de cobertura global y envíale un maldito mensaje, o mejor: LLÁMALO._

Tony tal vez pudo haber hecho eso.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, definitivamente habría hecho eso, porque hasta una llamada traería el beneficio de escuchar esa voz suave y profunda que adoraba. El punto es que durante esas dos semanas no pudo armarse del valor necesario para hacerlo porque... bueno, tenía  _miedo_.

Tony había descubierto que le aterraba la idea de que Steve no fuera a responder. No porque a Steve no le interesara responder, sino porque  _no pudiera_. La idea de que algo le hubiera pasado a Steve mientras Tony no estaba ahí le congelaba hasta el punto de que inconscientemente había dejado de escuchar cualquier noticia en la televisión o la radio. Al mismo tiempo, la ansiedad había crecido cada vez más día con día, y por eso, después de una semana sin Steve, Tony se había mudado casi por completo al laboratorio.

Ahora sólo quería alzar los ojos, ver finalmente a Steve de nuevo, pero si lo hacía cometería una estupidez. Steve era demasiado importante, demasiado bueno y asombroso, tan divertido e interesante— Tony no podía arruinarlo, no podía-

—  _Tony_.

Cuando alzó la mirada, un par de manos enormes tomaron su rostro entre ellas y un par de labios todavía más suaves y cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos.

— Te extrañé —fue lo siguiente que escuchó. ¿Cuándo se había separado de él? ¿Y por qué Steve le miraba con tanta incertidumbre? No, no, no. ¿Por qué retrocedía? Tony casi tira la taza de café que estaba a un costado en su prisa por tratar de alcanzar a Steve, quien sorprendido se detuvo y fue fácil volver a arrastrarlo de regreso al rostro de Tony, porque esa era una descripción más apropiada para el choque de labios que hubo al principio y se convirtió pronto en el beso que Tony tanto había esperado.

A veces Tony podía tener miedo y podía ser un idiota, pero sospechaba que aún si lo fuera, Steve iba a estar ahí para él, y esa era la clase de idea que encendía una clase de luz cálida en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dolió escribir esto.
> 
> Quiero que Tony deje de sufrir— por eso tampoco iba a alargar la confesión demasiado. Es que hay que dejarles ser todo lo cursis que quieran.


	5. Deportes/Cambio de Personalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve aprende que a Tony no se le puede confiar del todo su propia salud—
> 
> Incluso si tiene que tomar medidas desesperadas para ello.

Los deportes era algo en lo que Steve siempre tenía la carta superior a Tony.

No porque Tony fuera uno de esos cerebritos que por pasar sus días encerrados en el laboratorio descuidaban su salud (está bien, sí pasaba sus días encerrados en su laboratorio, y de no ser por Pepper que hacía de mejor conciencia que cualquier Pepe Grillo, Tony subsistiría a base de galletas y café en lugar de al menos la comida diaria que la mujer le forzaba a comer, además de sacarlo a correr con ella cada noche), pero en realidad no sabía hacer mucho en el apartado físico.

A Steve todavía le costaba asimilar que Tony no supiera nadar o andar en patines de cualquier clase (la bicicleta estaba bien), sólo conocía el baile de discotecas y lo que más había hecho en el hielo era lanzarse por él con un carrito de supermercado (Steve se juró a sí mismo que no dejaría a Tony volver a asistir a cualquier clase de fiesta sin él y no perderlo de vista durante esas noches, Tony ebrio era una amenaza). Por otro lado, Tony también había resultado ser muy bueno en la lucha mano a mano— al parecer su padre le había inscrito en clases de defensa personal desde chico, pero las abandonó durante la secundaria, así que estaba oxidado.

Las primeras semanas de su amistad, cuando todavía se sentían ligeramente inseguros fuera del teatro, ambos tomaron a Nat como amiga en común para que funcionara como su intermediaria. Lamentablemente, Nat no era muy afectiva y su mejor solución fue meterlos a los tres en un gimnasio para usarlos como sacos de boxeo.

Steve lo había hecho bien, boxeo había sido parte del ejercicio en el que se sumergió durante su estirón y como forma de desahogó después de la muerte de su abuela, así que estaba afinado y podía resistir de tres a cinco minutos antes de que Nat decidiera hacer una de esos extrañas llaves de agente secreto y lo tirara contra la lona. A Tony no le había ido tan bien— cuando Nat se dio cuenta de su falta de experiencia, en lugar de terminar todo de manera rápida y misericordiosa, decidió enseñarle a Tony de manera práctica. Podían pasar de quince a veinte minutos antes de que Nat decidiera dar por terminada esa lección y le ofreciera el golpe de gracia a Tony.

Fue poco después de un mes cuando Steve sintió que era suficiente e invitó a Tony a un entrenamiento sin Nat, porque Tony no necesitaba del estrés de las prácticas por encima del cansancio que acumulaba con la universidad y su investigación. Dejaron el gimnasio y Steve decidió que podía enseñarle a Tony distintos deportes.

Tony no era en lo absoluto torpe, pero sí muy impaciente y se distraía con gran facilidad. Nada más Steve lo dejaba por su cuenta un momento, Tony terminaba deteniéndose para hablar con alguien más. En varias ocasiones casi lo perdía por planes hechos en el momento a los cuales quería arrastrarlos a ambos. En cierto punto Steve decidió que estaba cansado de tener que perseguirlo y terminó tomando a Tony de la mano para poder continuar con las lecciones de patinaje. Sólo esperaba que Tony no hubiera notado la manera en que su pulso se aceleró y como sus manos comenzaron a sudar una vez que decidió no soltar la mano de Tony, por innecesario que fuera su agarre después de un rato.

— ¡Steve! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado? La carrera está a punto de comenzar.

Sólo que con las nuevas habilidades de Tony, Steve vio salir a relucir un lado competitivo que realmente debió de haber esperado.

Se inscribió en un torneo de pelea de artes mixtas (en el cual fue derrotado en la segunda ronda), durante el invierno quiso competir contra toda pareja que patinaba en las pistas de hielo instaladas en el parque central de la universidad, luego intentó que Steve se le uniera en un maratón a bicicleta por las montañas durante las vacaciones. Así que cuando Tony se le acercó con un panfleto para la próxima carrera de patines esa primavera, Steve decidió que necesitaba encontrar una manera de ponerle fin a ello.

— Tony, ¿qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?

— ¿A qué te refieres,  _Capipaleta_?

Steve optó por ignorar en esta ocasión el ridículo apodo que le había puesto Tony desde ese día en que Steve había terminado enterrado en medio de la nieve mientras caminaban el invierno pasado.

— El que gane aquí puede pedirle lo que quiera al otro por una semana entera, y el perdedor se encargará de los daños colaterales.

— Esas son grandes palabras, Cap. ¿Estás seguro de ello? Estoy pensando ir con todo en esta ocasión.

Steve no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a Tony, extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato.

Lo que Tony no sabía es que hasta ahora Steve había estado en modo de enseñanza. No quería que la faceta competitiva de Tony le terminara siendo contraproducente y se lastimara algún músculo en su impaciencia por ser mejor, tampoco quería que se sintiera presionado a lograr más de lo que podía en ese momento, así que Steve había estado ajustándose al ritmo del otro sin hacérselo demasiado fácil. Steve sólo quería que Tony recibiera el suficiente aire y un poco de sol, porque le encantaba ese tono moreno que ganaba su piel.

El punto es que Tony no sabía nada de eso, así que no se esperaba la manera en que Steve comenzó a alejarse nada más empezar la carrera.

Steve daría su mejor esfuerzo para que Tony no tuviera otra opción más que reconocer la derrota, pero también estaba seguro de que el estado físico de Tony era lo suficientemente bueno para no resultar humillante. Lo que él quería no era un Tony malhumorado por haber perdido, sino una semana tirados frente a la televisión, la sala cubierta con sus papeles de investigación y la libertad de cocinar juntos para botanear las sobras a medianoche.

Sin que nadie viniera a interrumpirles. Un poco más de Tony para sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En medio del reto, no supe muy bien qué hacer aquí— porque me emocioné con el prompt del siguiente día. ¿Les gustó?


	6. AU/Límites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La abuela de Steve le recibe una tarde al llegar de la universidad y le dice que Tony está a punto de llegar para comer.
> 
> Al parecer tiene un mensaje muy importante que darle.

— Steve, cariño, ¿podrías poner la mesa por mí?

El olor a comida recién hecha le invadió sus sentidos nada más abrir la puerta, provocando una sonrisa en su pecho al aspirar más profundo, embargándose de todo esos sabores que cada día eran menos frecuentes, pero no menos maravillosos.

— Nana, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Cuando entró en la cocina, Steve encontró a su abuela frente a la estufa. Iba vestida con uno de sus vestido preferidos, esos que todavía conversaba de la época en que su abuelo la llevaba a bailar y luego a beber juntos en el parque. También llevaba el delantal que ella misma había hecho en su juventud, cuando comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos creando recetas originales. Incluso estaba usando la cuchara que Steve le había tallado cuando tenía ocho años.

— Los platos, cariño. Y sube rápido a cambiarte, que Anthony no debe tardar en llegar.

— Anth- ¿te refieres a Tony, abuela? ¿Qué quieres decir con que vendrá? —aún con la sorpresa, Steve dejó sus cosas en el sillón de la sala y se dirigió a arreglar la pequeña mesa de su cocina-comedor. Nana insistía en que Steve guardara todo el dinero que su padre le dejó para cosas de la universidad y para cuando quisiera independizarse, manteniendo a Steve con el dinero que ganaba en la cafetería que había fundado en sus años jóvenes en el mismo campus donde conoció a su abuelo y al que Steve ahora asistía. Recibía ganancias por el éxito de sus recetas y sumado a la pensión de su retiro, tenían una pequeña pero cálida casa en la que vivir, que para Steve era más que suficiente.— Nana, ¿qué quieres decir con que Tony va a venir? ¿A cenar?

— Por supuesto que a cenar, ¿por qué otra razón habría preparado mis brownies de plátano con crema de zarzamora? He estado esperando que hablemos de esto por semanas. Anthony es un chico tan adorable, siempre ofreciéndome cosas como citas con especialistas o mejores tratamientos. Es un amor, cariño, no necesitabas preocuparte por mi aprobación. ¡El mundo ha cambiado tanto, y por supuesto que nunca desearía nada menos que tu felicidad, cariño! Si tu abuelo estuviera vivo-

— ¿Qué? —Steve casi deja caer los cubiertos, dándose varios pinchazos en las palmas de las manos al intentar atraparlos.— Nana, ¿de qué...? ¿A qué te refieres? Tony y yo no estamos saliendo.

Steve sabía que se estaba sonrojando y que su Nana podía verlo, al darse la vuelta, pero no podía evitarlo. Está bien, tal vez Steve estuviera un poco más que interesado en Tony, pero creyó que lo había estado disimulando bien.

Obviamente, no ante los ojos de su abuela. (¿Pero quién le conocía mejor que ella?)

Cuando se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos pudo ver por un momento la incredulidad. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, el timbre sonó y esa dulce boca se transformó en una sonrisa traviesa que ni la más tierna de las voces al decir  _"Oh, ¿en serio? Supongo que debí de haberme equivocado"_  podría enmascarar. Dejó la cacerola con el estofado en la estufa y le bajó a la llama, se limpió tranquilamente las manos en su delantal y después de recordarle a Steve que necesitaba cambiarse, se fue a abrir la puerta.

Steve podía escuchar a su Nana recibiendo a Tony en la puesta mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación, y a Tony devolviéndole el saludo un poco inseguro (lo cual no era de extrañar, por alguna razón Tony siempre perdía toda su faceta de  _don juan_  frente a su abuela, lo cual era adorable en opinión de Steve). Steve decidió que necesitaba unos momentos para recuperar la compostura, presentía que esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

La próxima vez que Steve volvió a entrar al comedor (con un nuevo cambio de ropa, después de haberse dado una ducha rápida, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, haberse puesto un poco de colonia), Tony ya se encontraba sentado a la derecha de Nana, el lugar a la izquierda de ella ocupado por un florero con un ramo de flores frescas, por lo que a Steve no le quedaba de otra más que sentarse frente a ella y a la derecha de Tony. De repente, la mesa se sentía más pequeña de lo usual.

— Tony, hey, me alegro que estés aquí.

— ¿Sabías que iba a venir?

Mierda.

— No, no en realidad. Parece que a Nana le gustan las sorpresas.

Ante esto, Tony se rió. Steve no pudo evitar notar que Tony también estaba vestido de manera más formal a lo usual, de camisa y saco oscuros que le sentaban definitivamente bien, definiendo sus hombros y brazos, así como los músculos que iba ganando con las prácticas de lucha con Nat.

— Bien, porque tu abuela sólo me habló de esto esta mañana en la cafetería.— Steve se permitió un pequeño suspiró de alivio al no ser el único a oscuras.

— Cuando se tiene mi edad, uno aprende a disfrutar cada uno de sus días. Actuar siguiendo nuestro corazón llega a parecer cada vez menos como un riesgo y más como una oportunidad esperando a ser tomada. Eres científico Tony, estoy segura de que sabes que el mundo siempre está cambiando.

Tony volvió a reír, observaba a su Nana como si estuviera viendo un pequeño milagro, Steve se dio cuenta.

— Creo que es más bien que todo siempre estuvo ahí, y nosotros somos los que estamos comprendiendo el mundo poco a poco. Es... apenas estamos rasgando la superficie de algo enteramente maravilloso.

Su abuela sonrío, asintiendo con gran energía.

— Esa es una gran manera de ponerlo, cariño.— ¿Era idea de Steve, o Tony acababa de sonrojarse?

— B-bueno, me alegra que me haya invitado a comer, espero que no le resultara una molestia.

— Oh, tonterías. Cocinar siempre me trae energías, es un gran placer poder traerle tanta dicha a las personas con algo que he podido hacer con mis propias manos, en especial dulces.

Eso acabó por romper la tensión en Tony. La cena terminó de prepararse mientras hablaban del menú de la pequeña cafetería en el teatro, los postres favoritos de la infancia de Steve, más de un evento vergonzoso en torno a ellos que definitivamente no tenía la necesidad de recordar y ahora Tony conocía, para pasar a las obras más extrañas que se habían presentado en el teatro a lo largo de los años. Para el momento en que su abuela sacó del refrigerados sus famosos brownies, Steve se encontraba agradeciendo al cielo que su abuela invitara a Tony a pasar aquella tarde con ellos. Había logrado escuchar más de la infancia de Tony durante aquellas tranquilas horas que durante los dos meses que llevaban siendo amigos. Su abuela no había sido especialmente indiscreta y todos estaban sonriendo y riendo para el momento en que se movieron de la cocina a la sala, cada uno con una taza de café. Steve sentía que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Tony mirando hacia el librero, a una sección especialmente dedicada a las fotos familiares.

— Oh, esos son los padres de Steve, mi hija y su esposo. Adorables, ¿no es así?

— Tendrá la constitución de su padre, señora, pero definitivamente toda la cara de su madre. Los ojos, la nariz, esos la... los labios.— Steve dio gracias que Tony se encontrara de espaldas a él, así no podía ver el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Lo cual no sería nada comparado con su abuela.

— Lo sé, ¿cierto? Mi nieto ha crecido tanto. Fue por esta época que su padre conoció a su madre. Llevo un par de años esperando que Steve me presente a un lindo chico con el cual pueda viajar por todo el mundo con él, justo como solía contarme a mí y a su madre.

Steve se atragantó con su café, y por el sonido que hizo Tony al otro lado de la sala, podía suponer lo mismo de él.

— ¡Abuela!

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Solías contarme como te casarías con algún niño que tuviera alas, para así poder viajar por el mundo entero justo como tu padre, conociendo más países que él y haciéndote amigo de toda clase de personas, pintando todo lo que vieras.

— Eso era-

— Recuerdo que una vez tu mamá te preguntó si lo llamarías "tu ángel", pero tú respondiste que no, que el sería "tu héroe", justo como tu padre. Oh, Anthony, eso me recuerda, cuéntame más sobre esa armadura que estás construyendo.

— En realidad es sólo una idea y-

— Y Tony ya tiene que irse.— Interrumpió Steve, que se sentía lo suficiente avergonzado por una noche.— Después de todo, Tony todavía tiene que regresar a la universidad, y seguramente quiera pasar por su laboratorio antes de acostarse.

Al voltearse para mirarlo, Tony pareció un poco descolocado por el brusco cambio de la conversación, y tal vez un poco decepcionado, pero se recuperó rápidamente, terminándose de un trago lo que le quedaba de su café y despidiéndose de su abuela, agradeciéndole por la cena y la agradable compañía. Nana miraba a Steve con gran desaprobación, que sólo pareció calmarse un poco cuando Steve le dijo que acompañaría a Tony hasta su dormitorio. Steve no había querido ser tan grosero, pero-

— Aún no estoy listo —le murmuró con vergüenza a su abuela mientras se despedía de ella, y sus ojos se suavizaron todavía más al escucharlo. Le dijo que se disculpara apropiadamente con Anthony, porque era un chico adorable como pocos y Steve ya debería saber que esas cosas no se desperdician. — Lo sé, pero-

— Nada de peros —le susurró mientras sostenía su rostro entre ambas manos, obligándolo a que se inclinara hasta que sus narices casi se tocaran—. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, mi niño. Sabes que yo no estaré aquí por siempre, y quiero poder estar segura de que estarás bien. Quiero verte feliz.

— Ya soy feliz. —Le aseguró Steve, cubriendo ambas de sus manos con las suyas, sintiéndolas tan frágiles y pequeñas. Sus ojos brillaban con la misma clase de cariño y preocupación que le había dedicado toda su vida. Ella tenía que saberlo, ¿cierto?— Ya soy feliz, nana. Tú me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

— Sólo prométeme que lo seguirás siendo cuando despiertes.

— ¿Qué?

— Te amo, mi soldadito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El hecho de que mis drabbles fueran AU's desde el principio me dejó primero pensando que hacer en este día (porque no se me ocurría nada para "límites"). Luego se me ocurrió esto—
> 
> Porque me encanta el angst. Aunque sea ligero, ligero.


	7. Cumpleaños/Aniversarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de aquel sueño, Steve decide que es hora de presentar a Tony formalmente ante la familia.

El día es tranquilo.

La abuela de Steve se fue un día de otoño muy parecido al invierno, donde la luz era gris pero no oscura. Pasó largos días acostada en la cama de un hospital por una neumonía que se negó a ser vencida, hasta que finalmente las fuerzas de su nana se agotaron.

Steve sabe que ella fue feliz.

Steve sabe que ella dio todo de sí hasta el final.

Aún así, Steve sintió ira con el mundo. Sintió la desesperación de tener que regresar a una casa vacía esa misma noche y las noches que vendrían. Sintió la carga de tener que dar la cara a todos los amigos y familiares que se presentaron al funeral. Sintió la manera en que se le cerraba la garganta cada vez que alguien le entregaba sus condolencias cuando al fin regresó a clases.

Steve no fue feliz por mucho, mucho tiempo, pero él tampoco se dejó vencer— porque su abuela había dedicado su vida a hacerlo alguien fuerte.

_"Quiero que seas feliz, mi soldadito."_

Alguien feliz.

Su abuela había logrado cumplir su deseo de ser enterrada con su esposo. La mamá de Steve había sido cremada y sus restos dejados junto a su padre, así que algún día tendrían que hacer otra visita a ese cementerio, pensó Steve vagamente, de pie frente a los nombres de un rostro que apenas recordaba y de la mujer que le cuidó desde que era un bebé hasta ser un adulto joven.

— Adeline Brown —Tony pronunció con cuidado, de pie a su lado.— ¿Cuál era su apellido de soltera?

Steve rió. No podía creer que no hubiera surgido en todas sus conversaciones hasta ahora.

— Lovelace. —Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de inmediato en reconocimiento.

— Como la cafetería.

Steve asintió.

—  _Adeline Lovelace_. Una vez me contó que de no haber sido porque amaba tanto a mi abuelo, nunca se habría casado sólo para mantener su apellido, le encantaba. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

— Porque tiene un listón encima de su nombre y no veo ninguna otra tumba que tenga eso. Adeline  _Ribbon_ , ¿te imaginas?

Ambos se sentaron frente a la tumba con las piernas cruzadas, sintiendo el viento frío sobre sus rostros, escuchando el murmullo de las hojas en los árboles y sobre el suelo.

— De haber sido por ella habría ordenado que la placa tuviera todo un marco grabado en lazos y flores, pero asumió que eso sería ganarse una discusión con mi abuelo cuando llegara el momento de reunirse, así que decidió que con esto podría conformarse. —Steve comenzó otra vez— "Es la situación del apellido, una y otra vez", decía. "Si no lo amara tanto, si no lo amara tanto...", incluso después de que se fue. Lo mismo decían sus amigas en el café, que mi abuela era alguien a quien nunca se hubieran imaginado asentándose con un hombre, mucho menos con un granjero recién llegado a la ciudad y de la vieja escuela, pero él estaba perdido por ella. Algo en él cambió en el momento en que posó su vista sobre ella, todas pudieron verlo. O al menos eso contaban. Y mi abuela, que era buena para juzgar a la gente, hizo que se esforzara para probarle que no era la clase de persona que había sido hasta ese momento. Se casaron a finales de ese mismo año, tres meses después.

— ¿Y tu abuela nunca fue más feliz?

_"Sólo cuando estoy contigo, mi soldadito."_

Steve sólo negó con la cabeza, de repente demasiado embargado con la emoción.

— Mi abuelo llegó tres días antes del cumpleaños de mi abuela, esa vez. "Siempre le gustaba llegar temprano," ella lo decía de broma, pero la manera en que sonreía al decirlo...

— Era amor verdadero, ¿cierto?

Un último silencio, pensó Steve, antes de que tuvieran que regresar a casa.

— Steve.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Steve se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, la respuesta a eso. Y se rió, y rió.

Era en tres días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Terminé!
> 
> Ugh— aunque este fue el capítulo más corto (apenas más de 500 palabras), le tengo mucho cariño. Tal vez porque fue el único que no re-escribí (nunca lo hice en su momento, siempre se quedó como la idea de lo que quería hacer, nada más). También está el hecho de que veo la situación de Nana Adeline y el abuelo de Steve como una reversión de los papeles donde el marido soy-todo-macho termina cediendo a la adorabilidad de su esposa por el amor que le tiene. Aquí quería poder expresar que Nana hubiera estado bien aún si terminaba su vida sola sólo porque los hombres se atrevieran a juzgarla, apoyada por su propio carácter, pero terminó enamorada de... Nathan (?), quien intentó convertirse en una mejor persona por ella, así que al final ella también pudo cambiar una u otra de sus formas de ser.
> 
> No porque se sintiera presionada por él o la sociedad, sino porque le amaba.
> 
> Quiero que eso quede muy claro, porque amo a mi Adeline. Y no sé si logré que quedara lo suficientemente claro, ¿opiniones?


End file.
